Kanda's Pheonix
by GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN
Summary: The Holy War has ended, taking Allen Walker with it. But after Kanda finds a pheonix on his windowsill, things may change. Old faces may return. Yaoi&Yullen warning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Gir here! This is yaoi and yullen. And this takes place after the Holy War. I really want to know how I did on my stories so far so please review! Also, in this story Kanda can't pronounce the L's in Allen's name. So, whenever Kanda says Arren, its Allen he's talking about.

Disclaimer: Don't own –Man. Wish I did.

0_0 Kanda POV

It's been 3 years since the Holy war ended… Surprisingly, everyone's still here. Finder's included. But something- someone- was missing, Allen Walker.

He died after he used up all of his life energy bringing the dead back to life and to kill all the Noah. I still remember that day, the day the Holy War ended.

_~Flashback ~_

"_Damn it!"I yelled._

_All of our forces kept on dying, left and right, exorcists, finders and scientists alike. Pretty soon it was just me and the moyashi fighting, breathing, alive. _

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

"_Would you look at that? Only 2 toys left to play with! Hopefully they will be more fun than the other ones!" Road sneered._

_Moyashi snapped._

"_How dare you call them toys? How dare you take their lives and insult them afterwards? You are going to pay._

_The wind picked up and circled around moyashi, making his cape flow in a mad frenzy of motions._

"_Bring them back, Crown Clown. Please. Use my life to bring them back up from the abyss of nothingness. Help me defeat the Noah. Help me fulfill my destiny and save the souls from torture and torment, abuse and agony. Go!"_

_White tape like strands wrapped around the dead bodies of the war. The strands glowed as Allen's life force was pushed out of his body and into theirs. The strands retracted as the bodies rose from their petrified states. They were alive once again. They watched in horror as Allen used the rest of his life energy to kill the earl, freeing the acuma's souls and the Noah's humanity in the process. He smiled one last tired smile as he fell. Before he hit the hard ground I caught him and cradled him in my arms._

"_Thank you, you have truly shown me life in its most beautiful state. Thank you, I'm sorry for causing you so much anger and pain, Yu-sama."_

_He looked at me with clouded tear filled eyes, his breath coming in short gasps and his skin growing paler as time passed. His pulse was growing fainter with the seconds._

"_I hope I have gained your forgiveness, although I doubt it. I love you, Yu-sama. Goodbye."_

"_I love you too, Arren. I forgive you."_

"_Thank you. Thank you. Tha…nk…..yo...u…Yu."_

_His heart stopped and I closed his lifeless eyes._

_After that little confession his body dissolved in the form of silver butterflies, all of them heading towards each person on the battle field to say their goodbyes. Then off they went to join the stars, leaving what appeared to be tear drops in their wake._

_~End flashback~_

I walked over to my window and opened it. A soft wind blew across the wind chime I had hung from a pole above my window, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I had hung the wind chime there because it reminded me of Allen's melodic voice, soft yet strong and determined. Then I felt something stir beneath my hands. I looked down to see a bird, wait, no, a phoenix, lying on my windowsill…

0_0

Ok ok ok, it is a short chapter I know, but, I will post more eventually. I have school and such to you know. And I have to re-post the chapters of my other stories so I'll be pretty busy… On the bright side though, in a while I'm going on a really long road trip and I'm bringing my laptop with me so I'll definitely post more soon. By by for now!

R&R! Constructive criticism welcomed!


	2. Meet Spades!

**HEEEYYYYY! Gir here! I know its been a while since I last updated and all I have to say is life is a jerk.**

**Don't own –man.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Flashback/dream**_

**5****-****5 ****Kanda POV**

The phoenix was white as snow with a little black spade marking the center of its chest. The tips of its wings were black and its entire tail was as well. Razor sharp midnight colored talons protruded from the bend of its wings, kind of like little hands, and its feet had razor sharp talons as well. A glowing green cross was etched into the center of the spade on its chest, making it an accommodator. A red streak went from its right temple, across its closed eyes, and ended at the left one. Black crosses were on the center of the inside and outside of its wings. All in all, it was a beautiful bird. The only problem was the gaping hole in its stomach that was dying its feathers red. I'm not one for helping others but something about this phoenix made me want to protect it. _'Maybe I'll call it Spades.'_

**NORMAL POV(AN: I couldn't! I just couldn't write it in Kandas POV without practically killing his manliness in the process! Please don't get mad at me! ****)**

Kanda took Spades into his warm room and set it down onto the small black coffee table by his bed. He got a rag and started to clean the wound, being careful not to harm Spades further. Then he got a sewing kit he kept for emergencies and stitched it closed and bandaged it in gauze before moving Spadesonto a pillow on his bed. Then he sat down in a small armchair by the fireplace he had built into the wall of his room in the Order. The fire had gone out already and it had become quite cold in his room. So cold that if you got close to him you could see him slightly shivering, though he would never admit it unless he was completely alone. Spades had woken up and noticed this however. He stood up and hobbled over to the chair Kanda was sitting in and used the four clawed feet he had to climb up the fabricated surface. Then crawled up into Kanda's lap and perched there, laying his head on Kanda's stomach.

**KANDA POV AN: Man, I'm switching POV's left and right aren't I… **

Warmth and pleasure filled my body as Spades laid on my lap. I stroked his feathers without even realizing it. They were soft and fluffy and felt more like fur then feathers to me. In fact, if it weren't for the shape I'd have mistook them for the soft coverage. Man, this phoenix felt good. _'A bit too good.'_ My vision went black as my eyes drifted closed in sleep for the first time in weeks.

**KANDAS DREAM **

_**Two lovers lay against a tree in a field of fireflies, the moon and the stars peeking through the branches as the tall grass swayed in the wind. One was a man with waist long hair the color of midnight and eyes the color of the deepest depths of the ocean. He looked down to his lover, a man with shoulder length hair the color of the moon and eyes the color of rain, who was sitting in his lap, his head against the older man's chest. The youth looked up. Both storm and ocean gases locked together, filled with love and admiration for the other. "Where are you, my little moyashi? Are you in the world still, or up dancing with the stars?" One asked the other.**_

"_**Heh heh, Bakanda." The other said smiling. "I'm here with you, all you have to do is figure out where I am with you. Open your eyes, silly Baka, and find me." He finished, still smiling.**_

_**The ground crumbled and the moon and stars melted through the branches of the still standing tree. The moyashi-deemed one stood and disappeared into the sky, his words still present as an eco.**_

"_**Find me"**_

**END KANDAS DREAM{**_**AN: I think that was my best dream-clip ever!}KANDA POV**_

'_What a weird dream… Well, dream or not, I still have to find my moyashi. My…. That's right, he's mine. I must have him back.'_

**(AN: Possessive Kanda Alert! LOL)**

"Good morning Kanda-sama. Sleep well?" A melodic voice asked

"Who said that?" I asked looking around the room.

"Down here! On your lap!" The voice continued.

0303030303030303030303030303 0303030303030303030303030303 0303030303030303030303030

**I know this was a short chapter but I'm not all that good at writing long ones without making the whole story into one REALLY long chapter! I promise that I will review soon but I am really busy with packing to go to my dad's and school… My life is a pain. Not to mention I have to update my other story as well. **

**R&R!**

**Gir Out**


	3. Im Soo Sorry!

OMGOMGOMGOMG! Immm sooooooo sooooorrryyy guyz! I cant update now (I will, its just…. well) due to storms that have wiped out my computer SEVERAL TIMES! I'm soo soorrry for all the promises I've broken due to this! I have to wait out the storms before I can get another chapter in so Please bear with me! That, and I have writers block so… Yeah….. Look, this is the truth and I have to go before my computer gets wiped out again so… Your support would be very much needed now, 'Good Luck' and 'Be safe' would be appreciated..

I'm soo sorry!

HAVE MERCY!

Gir out. T.T


End file.
